


What happened to our dvd player?

by Myr, ShippingOrange



Series: Between the Cases [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Annoyed John, Bored Sherlock, But he really wants his John, Early Johnlock, M/M, Sherlock being an ass, Sherlock wants his John, Texting, What are people skills?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myr/pseuds/Myr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingOrange/pseuds/ShippingOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an RP between ShippingOrange and Myr, but the rest of the series is a mix between a story and an RP. The RP are the texts between Sherlock and John. The other parts are full typed out stories. The entire series combined is one story.</p><p>Sherlock is bored and wants John at home, by any means necesary. Even if that means wrecking the dvd player.</p><p>ShippingOrange: Sherlock Holmes<br/>Myr: John Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened to our dvd player?

\- John, I'm bored! Do something! -SH

\- God Sherlock, how old are you? Watch the fucking movie already, it's important.

\- So now you answer me? I thought you were still angry because I was dead. -SH  
P.s. Please use the capital letters of your first and last name when you have finished your message. -SH

\- Yes, yes, stop beeing such a prat. I am only answering because Lestrade said it was highly important for you to watch the movie for the case. Now do it already. -JW

\- James Bond John... Really? A movie like that is not important to solve a case, at least the effects are good. -SH

\- The murder happened in the exact same way. Stop complaining like a child and get on with it. You can deduce the end or something... - JW

\- I am leaving. Can I borrow your gun? -SH

\- NO. Don't you dare to take it Sherlock. Don't. You. Dare. If you make me come home in my hospital shift I'll make sure you'll regret it! -JW

\- Maybe I'll jump again. That would be fun. Bye John...I am going... -SH

\- Fuck you Sherlock! You can't do this to me! You know how horrible you are beeing? How horrible it was to me? To everyone? Do you really not care about our feelings at all? You can't write stuff like this just for fun. You must really have no emotions after all. -JW

\- You are the only one I care for. It's just that I am booooooored! Oh...and John...I have repainted the smiley. I think Miss. Hudson is going to be angry. -SH

\- I just can't with you anymore. You really don't understand do you, asshole, -JW

\- John, why are you angry? I didn't do anything.  
Ps. I made an extra hole in our wall, it looks so much better. -SH

\- I think I'm going to live with Harry for a while. -JW

\- With Harry. You would be bored. -SH

-Yes, but at least I don't have to deal with YOU! -JW

\- But you will have to deal with Harry, and I don't like her. -SH

\- You don't care who I hang out with! You don't care if you're hurting people, if you're beeing a bloody ass! The only thing you care about in this world is not beeing bored. You are infuriating me in this moment, and I really need some distance from you right now if you don't want to have my fist in your face again. - JW

\- But John I need you here. What do I have to say to get you here?  
Do I have to say please? -SH

\- No! Goddamnit Sherlock! You don't say things to reach your own goal, but because you mean it! These are basic human. Behavior rules, are you doing this on purpose? - JW

\- Doing what? I just miss you.  
John please, you are my best friend John! Come home John, I know that you are bored. Your shift is almost over. -SH

\- You can't say things like that and then claim you are a friend Sherlock. that is not how friends behave. Besides, I'm working an hour extra because of all this texting, I didn't get anything done. -JW

\- But you are my only friend.  
I just want you to come home because I don't want to watch this film alone. -SH

\- Is that why you have been trying to piss me off the whole evening? Seriously? Even you must have realised that I'd rather punch you in the face than watch a movie after the jumping statement you made... -JW

\- Are you almost at home? -SH

\- I said I wasn't comming home. Do you even read my texts? -JW

\- Off course I do, but I need you right now!  
Ps. I had an accident with the dvd player. -SH

\- What happened? -JW

\- You will see it if you come home. -SH

\- Fuck you, I'm not the one that needs it right now. Besides, can you shut up for a minute, I am trying to apply a plaster cast, my shift's almost over. - JW

\- Ok, I thought you were straight, but if you really want to fuck me. As long as you stay out of my sock index. -SH

\- John? -SH

\- Are you there John? -SH

\- ? -SH

\- Sherlock, that was inappropriate. - JW

\- Are you coming home? -SH

\- yes, on my way. - JW

\- Good, are you almost there? -SH

\- Yes, almost there. Quit complaining. - JW

\- Ok, but it doesn't matter any more. Lestrade just called, I'm on my way to Scotland Yard. -SH

 

\- SHERLOCK! WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO TO THE DVD PLAYER! - JW

\- we need a new one John, now come to NSY. See you there. -SH

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work we created in class, we had some fun with this so we decided to share it with you guys.  
> If you liked this first part of our series, you can always comment below, give kudo's,...
> 
> Kind Regards,  
> ShippingOrange and Myr


End file.
